Many emulsions comprise an aqueous phase and a hydrocarbon oil phase. Fluorocarbon oils are often immiscible with both water and hydrocarbon oils; thus, water or hydrocarbon oils may be dispersed as emulsion droplets in a fluorocarbon phase. The use of fluorocarbon oils as the continuous phase of an emulsion offers advantages over conventional hydrocarbon systems. For example, fluorocarbon oils may be well suited as the continuous phase for emulsions that require reduced diffusion and/or cross-contamination of hydrophilic or lipophilic material between droplets in the emulsion. Stabilizing such emulsions, however, sometimes requires the addition of appropriate surfactants, and these surfactants are often not available or do not have desirable physical characteristics. This is especially true because fluorocarbons are not commonly used as the continuous emulsion phase. Accordingly, new surfactants and surfactant systems for stabilizing droplets of water and hydrocarbon oils or organic solvents in a continuous fluorophilic phase are needed.